Grayscale
by wispykitty
Summary: Upon waking up back in Rainbow Land, Rainbow is determined to go back to Earth, to try and make sense of what happened while she was there. She is also determined to find Chad again. The sequel to Truth and Lies.


And finally, part three to the series. This is the sequel to Truth and Lies, and takes place directly after that story. So, if you haven't read T&L, go and read it. The whole sequence of events is likely to be a little confusing, but that's alright. Everything will be explained in due time. ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rainbow cocked an eye open as she heard the creak of her door opening, and turned a tired gaze in it's direction. She watched as Stormy quietly closed the door, walking softly across the floor towards her bed. Her friend had not yet noticed she was awake. When Stormy finally reached her bed and sat beside her, she shot up to her feet in shock.  
  
"You're finally awake! I was getting worried." The purple haired girl leaned down to hug her, leaving Rainbow to wince in pain at Stormy's embrace, something her friend noticed immediately. "How do you feel? Are you in pain?" Rainbow shook her head, not feeling up to admitting how crummy she actually did feel. She had more important issues on her agenda.  
  
"Stormy, what happened? The last thing I can remember is barging in on Patty's birthday party, my mind is a little blank after that." Stormy sat on the bed beside her once again, seeming as though she was contemplating on what to tell her.  
  
"Well, I'm not exactly sure. Do you remember the argument you guys had? How you ran off all upset? Well, you were gone for a while. Indigo was pretty worried and managed to convince the other kids to go and look for you. So we all left together, not really sure where to go. We were just sort of walking along throughout Rainbow Land, looking for any clues as to where you would have gone. Then we just heard you scream." Stormy paused at this point, letting her words so far sink in with her friend. When Rainbow nodded her on, Stormy took a deep breath, readying herself for the storm she was about to create for her friend. "It came from the Pits, Rain. I was with Starlite, so we took off and told the others we'd meet them when they got there. I was so scared the whole way there, I had no idea what to expect. I wasn't even sure exactly where to find you. We just kept going, and eventually I heard some noises. We raced in that direction, and all of a sudden, I just felt this rush of cold against my skin. I don't know what it was. But you were there, on the ground. Something had just attacked you, because you were lying there, unconscious, and your clothes were all torn up and you already had marks on your body from whatever it was. I jumped off Star and knelt beside you, you were so cold. So I picked you up and put you on his back, and then we took off for the Castle. I flew by the Kids and told them I had you, and to meet me back there. I wanted to get back before them though, so I could clean you up and fix you up before they got back. No sense in worrying them. They still don't know the condition I found you in. I thought you'd prefer I kept my mouth shut." She paused again, watching as the colour drained from her friend's face. Rainbow laid her head back against her pillow, her eyes closed.  
  
"It's coming back to me now, since you told me. I was so scared, I just kept hearing all this noise around me, I couldn't get away from it. I just remember something touching me, it felt like it was burning my skin. Then I don't remember much else. At least not from there." Stormy perked back up again, looking in confusion at her friend.  
  
"What do you mean, not from there?"  
  
"How long was I out for?" Stormy was silent a moment before answering, thinking.  
  
"About three days."  
  
"That's how long my dream was. If it was even a dream." Stormy prodded for more information, but was interrupted when Patty entered the room.  
  
"Rainbow! You're awake!!" The green haired girl rushed to her friend's side, tears streaming down her face. "I was so worried you wouldn't wake up!! Especially since we had a big fight before it happened, and I was starting to feel like it was my fault, you know because friends shouldn't fight and all." Patty babbled on for another minute, before suddenly becoming quiet.  
  
"Patty, I'm sorry about your birthday. I guess I ruined it twice, now that I think about it." Patty shook her head, fresh tears springing up despite her best efforts.  
  
"No! You're safe and okay now, and that's all that matters. What's a stupid birthday anyhow? It's not the last one I'll have." Patty wiped her eyes with her hand, gaining control of herself in spite of her joy. "I guess I should leave you, you'll probably want to rest for a while. I just came in to see how you were doing, I'll go let everyone know you're awake now." Patty leaned down to hug her one last time, leaving Rainbow to feel like the world's worst friend. Once Patty was gone, she closed her eyes, pleading exhaustion to a worried Stormy. Stormy agreed to let her rest for a while, and left to get herself some lunch. With no one around, Rainbow reflected back on what she remembered of the past three days. Of Chad, her mother, and of her rather disturbing end in the human world down below. She looked at her wrists, almost expecting to see slash marks. She saw none, however. It still left her confused, wondering whether it all really happened or not. How could she have dreamt in such detail, though? Why would she have even imagined that she had a human mother on earth? The thoughts bothered her, especially those of Chad. How she longed to feel the comfort of his arms, holding her tightly. She felt tears prying at her eyes when she considered that he might not even exist, or that even if he did, he might not remember her, or know her. She drifted off into a restless sleep, plagued by dreams and thoughts from the past few days. On the floor below her, however, everyone was wide awake.  
  
"So, do you think she's okay? If she was out for three days, could she be hurt at all, in any way?" Canary voiced her question, her concern quite high. She didn't quite understand what had happened in the past few days, and wanted to clear up as much confusion as possible. When she looked around at the faces of her friends, she wasn't quite sure she would find the reassurance she was after.  
  
"I don't know Canary. She seemed alright, a little tired. I could tell she was sore, when I hugged her she kind of stiffened, as though she was in pain. Maybe that's just from lying still for three days though, who knows. But she was fine as far as speaking went. She remembered everything."  
  
"So she remembers what happened to her then?" Stormy froze a moment, not having realized her slip-up until Buddy asked. She quickly thought up a cover, not wanting to tell anyone anything.  
  
"I don't know. I meant more along the lines of remembering who she is, and who we are. I didn't ask her what happened. I didn't want to bring it up yet. I'm sure she'll tell us whatever she remembers when she's feeling better. There's no point in pressuring her to talk about anything." Stormy stood and began pacing the room, failing miserably at hiding the annoyed tone in her voice. All she wanted right now was to be alone with her best friend, and to hear about her dream. Instead she was stuck here, waiting for her to wake up again. It would be murder for her, waiting until Rainbow was awake again. But she had no choice, other than to wait.  
  
"Well memory loss would only be common with head trauma, of which she sustained none, isn't that right?" Stormy looked at Violet, her expression matching the annoyance that had been present in her voice.  
  
"I don't know, like I said I just found her lying on the ground. She could have hit her head for all I know."  
  
"There's no need to get defensive Stormy."  
  
"Well I'm sorry. I'm just a little worked up over the whole thing. Now if you'll excuse me, I feel the need to create a flash flood somewhere." True to her name, the purple haired girl stormed out the castle, wanting to be alone. Keeping Rainbow's secret had been a little harder than she had imagined. It surprised her that she felt compelled to tell everyone what had happened. She was so desperate to know what had happened, that she wanted to ask everyone what they thought. But then she remembered that she hadn't wanted to upset any of them, or cause them to worry needlessly. Rainbow was awake now, and Stormy would wait until she was a bit more alive before any of her secrets came pouring out. 


End file.
